In certain applications of a ducted or shrouded fan, including those in the field of avionics, it is required that the flow of air not reverse when the fan is at rest. To achieve this, a shut-off valve is introduced to close the air passage. A conventional method is to use a check valve having flappers that are moved through aerodynamic forces.